


Not About Angels

by Alice_In_Tumblr_Land



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First fiction, Fluff, Foreign Exchange Student, im a huge nerd alright?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_In_Tumblr_Land/pseuds/Alice_In_Tumblr_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free is spending a year in Colorado for a exchange program. Barbara Dunkelman is doing the same. They both know not to fall in love. Whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not About Angels

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST FICTION!!!! So Barbvin is one of my fav ships (Mavin is great too) and I have more fics lined up. Song Not About Angels is by BIrdy.
> 
> ~goes back and forth between characters~

Not About Angels

We know full well there's just time  
So is it wrong to toss this line?

"Barbara Dunkelman! You better hurry up! No way am I letting you be late!" Yelled Mrs. Farley. Jade and Barbara laughed at her. "Mom, we'll be fine. School doesn't start for another half hour." Jade said, him and Mr. Farley eating breakfast. "But it's Barbara's first day in an American school! I don't want her to be late or tardy. You BETTER show her around young man!" Mrs. Farley said at him, he raised his hands in defeat. 

"Mary, I'll be fine." Barbara said, putting a reassuring hand in her shoulder, the older women sighed in relief. "It's not like school is new, I bet it'll be like Canadian schools, just the history classes are probably different." The 17 year old walked to the kitchen and got out a bowl and a box of cereal. "You want me to make you something?" Mrs. Farley asked, Mr. Farley sighed. "Mary, she's been here a month and your still acting like its the first day." He said, Barbara giggled. "Thanks George. And I'm fine, I got it." She assured her over protective host mother. 

...

"Excited?" Delia asked, Gavin nodded once, Delia chuckled. "It's just school Gav." "But it's school in bloody America!" He said, she laughed more now. "I didn't know America was bloody." She said, he glared at her but smiled afterwords. "Besides, you'll make friends easily and I'll be there if you need help." She said, stopping at a red light. "How? I'm not good at meeting people at home." He said, she raised a eye at him. "Really? Just say 'Hi I'm Gavin. The English foreign exchange student' and everyone will want to be friends with you. Just open your mouth, or 'gob' as you say, and be you." She said, he gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"Still, I'll be there. And if you need anything, ANYTHING, come get me or text me. I'd much rather hang out with you than be with my friends who will ask a million questions." Delia said. "Not found of them?" Gavin asked, the light turned green and they drove on. "No, I like them, it's just all my friends are HUGE One Direction fans and its gross so I know they're going to ask what it's like living with a Brit." She said, Gavin chuckled. 

...

"First hour ok for ya?" Jade asked, Barbar nudged him in the arm. "You were in class with me! And I'm fine. It's a little overwhelming but I'll be ok." She said, the two continuing on. "Fine fine. But at lunch you better meet me by your locker so I know you don't get lost and don't sit alone. God knows what will happen if mom finds out you were alone for one minute." Jade said, Barbara laughed. "Fine, but I still think we pull a prank on her. Tell her I was shoved in a locker or got picked on." "She'd freak out!" Jade exclaimed but smiled. "Exactly." He shook his head as she laughed. 

...

"How was your first week?" Mr. Pierce asked. "Good." Gavin and Delia said. They were all gathered around the dinning table having dinner. "Made friends?" Asked Mrs. Pierce. "Actually, yeah." Gavin said, they all looked at him surprised. "Who?" Delia asked. "Cameron Shaw, Sarah Bair, Jade Farley, and Barbara Dunkelman." Gavin said. "You know them Delia?" Asked her dad, she nodded. "Yeah, their good kids, but I haven't met Barbara before, is she new?"

"She's a Canadian foreign exchange student." Gavin said, eating some of his dinner. The two adults talked like normal at dinner while the teens finished their food. After dinner the girls washed the dishes while the boys took care of them. The parents did their own thing while Gavin and Delia did their own thing as well. Normally that means they go to their rooms, Delia doing whatever she does, Gavin did homework or played Xbox. 

...

"You're a twat." Gavin said, Delia looked confused. "Did you just call her a twat?" Jade asked, Gavin nodded. "What does that mean?" Delia asked. "It means that you are a twat." He said, Barbara and Jade laughed at his answer. His other friends had a different lunch but Gavin had lunch with Barb and her host brother, so he sat with them and some days Delia would join. "I really don't know how to respond to that." She said, them all laughing. 

After lunch they went to class, chatting in the halls till they had to go. Barbara for some reason couldn't focus in class that Monday. She didn't know why, she was well rested and didn't have anything exciting happening, so why was it hard for her to focus on English? School was slow and she felt it. Glad to get in Jade's car then taking off towards home, she sighed, realising now what kept her from focusing. 

If your heart was full of love?  
Could you give it up?

"What?" Jade asked, she looked at him with a puzzled face. "What?" She asked, he smirked. "What are you stressed out about?" He asked with a chuckle. "I'm not stressed out. Actually I'm very relaxed." She said, he gave a quick glance at her. "Really? Then why do you look like its exam week?" He asked, she got out a mirror and looked at her face, sure enough she looked exhausted. 

"So what up?" He asked, she signed. "I really don't know. I couldn't focus in class today and I don't know why." She said, he hummed. "Maybe the material was too hard today." He said but she shook her head. "No, I understood it fine, just I kept dozing off a lot more than normal." "Well what'd you think about when you dozed off?" He asked, it clicked then. "I don't remember." She lied, he saw. 

"OHHHHH BARBARA'S GOT A CRUSH!" He said, she glared at him but he laughed. "I kid I kid." He said as she stared at him. "So who is it?" He asked. "Like I'm telling you." She said, he pouted but laughed after words. "Fine. But I WILL find out. It is my job as the brother to protect my little sis." He said, she chuckled. "I'm older than you and you aren't my brother." 

...

"Do I have to?" Gavin whined. "Yes. You have to." Said Mr. Pierce, Gavin sighed loudly. "You'll be fine, just hide in your room or something. But Annie and I have to go out of town for the weekend and I can't let four teenage girls stay home alone!" He said, Gavin looked at him. "Yes you can! My parents let me stay home alone since I was eleven." Gavin said, the older man chuckled. "Gavin, you have to stay with them and that's final, got it?" He said the last part sternly. "Yes sir."

Gavin did hide in his room when the adults left and before Delia's friends came over. She didn't mind that he was forced to stay, she thought it was funny how he was throwing a hissy fit about it. She did agree with him though that it was stupid that her parents had to be sure she was ok before leaving, she was 16 and he was 17. 

He heard the door open and another girls voice fill the air from downstairs, sighing he continued his homework, knowing it was going to be a long night. It was about three hours later since the Delia's last friend showed up and four hours since Gavin hid away in his room. He finished his homework and some extra credit. Started to play Xbox but getting bored of it he started watching YouTube videos, only to realise it was seven at night and he was hungry. That meant he had to go downstairs for food, where the girls were, and they may, no, they will want to talk to him. 

...

"Poor Gav." Barb said, looking at her phone. "What?" Mary Farley asked. "His host family had to go out of town for the weekend and he's trapped in a house with his host families sister and her friends." "Well that's not to bad." George Farley said, still looking for a movie for them all to watch on the TV. "But he"s British, and her friends all are HUGE fan girls of British stuff." She said, Jade next to her started to laugh. "That sucks."

...

Gavin- How hungry am I?

Barbara- Depends. Are you hungry enough to go talk for a half hour about phone booths?

Gavin- ha ha. I guess I'm not that hungry then. 

Barbara- haha ok then. Whatever you do though good luck. I gtg, Mr. Farley found a movie after hours! Bye

Gavin- bye

'Cause what about, what about Angels?  
They will come, they will go  
Make us ... Special

Gavin's stomach grumbled louder now. He sighed and finally got up, opening his door and walking down the hall, down the stairs, and hurried to the kitchen, hoping to not be noticed. "What was that?" One of the girls said, he sighed it himself, looking in the fridge for something. "Bollocks." He mumbled out. "Is that Gavin? I thought he wasn't home." Someone else said, he begged himself in his head that Delia would have his back. 

He got out some things to make a sandwich when Delia came in. "What are you doing?" She asked, smiling wide. "Making a sandwich. I can't hide in my room forever." He said, she chuckled. "We have pizza if you want some. You just have to ask." She said, he shook his head. "Nah, I'm good." One of her friends came in and smiled wide. "It is Gavin! You lied and said he wasn't home!" She said, hitting Delia playfully in the arm. "I lie. So what? Sorry I was helping him avoid you British crazy fan girls." She said, Gavin chuckled to himself. "Hey, I could tell him what you think of British guys." She threatened, her other friends now in the room as well. 

"I doubt any of it is true now. Living with a Brit for a month and all that is gone. I don't understand half the things he says!" She said, Gavin chuckling again from it. "God you're a whingey lil gimp bint." He said all the girls confused but laughing except for Delia. "See! What does that mean?!" She said, one of the girls pulled out her phone and googled it. "Ha! He just called you a whining little loser prostitute." She said, Delia walking over to Gavin and hitting him. 

"I had your back! I told them you were gone so you didn't have to be asked about whatever they thought of!" She said, Gavin shrugged and bit into his sandwich. "Screw that. You're staying down here with us, it's payback." She said, squinting her eyes at him. He finished his sandwich and shook his head. "Not a chance. I got homework so..... Bye." Gavin started to walk away but was tacked to the floor by Delia. "Sod off!" He said, the girls laughed. "Not till you get your payback you.... Whatever is British slang for jerk!" She said, he struggled under her but she held him down. 

...

"So how's Gavin holding up?" Jade asked, the parents went to bed halfway through the movie and she was texting. "He said Delia made him talk to her friends and send help asap." She said, he laughed. "Delia's a cool girl." He said, Barbara looked at him. "Really? Does little Jade have a little crush?" She teased, he chuckled but didn't answer the question. "Oh my god you do! Jade!" She said, face full of life as he hushed her. "It's a small thing. And she's in tenth grade and I'm in eleventh, so I don't see her much." He said, but Barbara didn't take his excuse. 

...

"So do you guys have phone booths still? And are they red? And one on every street corner?" One of them asked. Gavin didn't bother learning their names cause he didn't think he would see them again. "You asked that like five times. And again, the answer is still yes we have them, some are red, and no, not on every corner." He said, the others laughed. "So girlfriend back at home?" One asked, Gavin raised his eyes. "Wot?" "Rachel, no. You dint ask that. Boyfriend?" Delia asked, Gavin glared at her. "No, I'm straight. And when are you coming out?" He asked, she scrunched her face at him while her friends laughed at them. "So what's her name?" One asked. "You didn't say no to the girlfriend one, so what's her name, if she is real." She said the others now watched him. 

"Uh, I don't have a girlfriend." He said, their faces lit up, he had to act quick, so he lied. "But I have one here." Delia spit out her drink. "You what?! Who?!" She asked, Gavin glared at her and she picked up on his lie. "Oh." She said with a smile. "Who?! Who?!" Her friends chanted. "Is my payback done yet?" He asked, Delia nodded, he got up and went back upstairs to his room. 

...

"Hey, uh, I did a thing." Delia said, walking into Gavin's room. "What?" He sighed out, she smiled wide. "Well, they kept asking who it was and I had to lie for you.........." "Who did you say?" He asked. "And we'll I could of said a fake name but......" "Delia!" He said, she smirked. "You know Barbara Dunkelman, your 'girlfriend', right?" She asked, he glared at her. "We're just friends. And why couldn't you of said a fake name?" She shrugged. "Cause you like her, but won't accept it. Night idiot." She said, leaving his room. 

Don't give... Me up  
Don't give... Me up

"Crap." Barbara said, dialling her phone. "What?" Jade asked. "Gavin texted, he said we need to talk asap or else he'll die." "Haha. Probably just wants to hear your voice." He teased out, she shoved him over and left the room to her own, closing the door behind her as the phone dialled. "God damn it." He said, she chuckled. "Ok what up?" She said, he sighed on the other end. "I got food, and had to spend a hour down there, and one of her dumb friends started asking about relationships and stuff and Delia lied, saying we're dating." He said, her jaw dropped. "What?" She asked, smiling. But sounding shocked. 

"I don't know. I lied and said I was in one so I didn't have them on my back, but now since she said that they'll watch us." She bit her lip as she hummed. "So what do we do? Fake break up or continue it so they stay off you?" She said, praying for him to say the second opposition. "I guess stay fake dating till they give up." He said, she smiled wide to herself. "K, but you're buying me lunch then on Monday." He laughed on the other end. "Fine. Thanks."

She smiled wide and cheered to herself once they hung up. We aren't actually dating Barb, it's just to get them off his back, but that doesn't mean we don't have to act like it. She fell on her bed and thought it over. She doesn't remember falling asleep, but she did wake up Sunday morning with a smile on. "Why are you happy?" Jade asked when she came out of her room. "Nothing." She said, taking one of his pancakes from his plate, Mr. Farley laughed. 

"So what did you and Gavin talk about that was SO IMPORTANT?" Jade asked, she smiled to herself again. "Oh, you and Gavin dating? I like him, he's a good kid." Said Mrs. Farley. "Mom, they're friends." Jade said, but Barbara was smiling wide. "You guys are friends, right?" He asked, Mr. Farley chuckled again to himself. "Want me to explain?" She asked, he nodded intensely. 

...

"Still weird." Jade said, them all sitting at lunch. "Blame Delia, not me." Gavin said, Delia hid behind her food from the glare they all gave her. "Anyone bug you Barbara yet about it?" Delia asked. "Yeah, a few guys, some girls, and then some teachers asking if it was a rumour or not." She said, then noticing some one looking at them. "How does this happen so fast?" She asked, Delia sighed. "Cause I need new friends who know to stay in their own business." 

...

Two weeks went by and their drama was old news now. Most of the students believed it but the ones who didn't wanted to date Gavin or Barbara, still watching them to see if it was real or not. "Ok, I doubt you want to hear this, but I heard news I you and Gavin from a girl in my grade." Delia said to Barbara, Jade and Gavin getting food for the girls at a football game. "Spill." She said the two smiling. "Ok so some people still don't believe it's true and they keep talking about it." "Yeah, I still get asked stuff." Barbara said. Delia looked around her, seeing if anyone was listening but the fans around them were paying attention to the game. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I think he actually likes you. And I'm not being a jerk or snob when I say that, I'm serious. He tried hiding a smile when I told him the lie but didn't do it well enough." She said, Barbara was shocked and then they guys were back with sodas and popcorn for them all. "Why are American lines so long?" Gavin asked, they all shrugged. 

Barbara didn't pay attention to whatever else happens in the game, she watched but she focused on what Delia said. Glancing at her 'boyfriend' a few times but looking away before anyone noticed. She noticed the tiny things about him, how he licked his lips and how his messy hair looked like he made it that way. She smiled, leaned over and rested her head in his shoulder, wondering how he'd react. Out of her surprise, she put his arm around her waist, she smiled to herself as she watched the game. 

How unfair it's just our love.  
Found something real that's out of touch.

"What?" Gavin said, Barbara looked equally as shocked. "It's been how long? A month?" The girl said, arms crossed across her chest with her leg bent, trying to look intimidating. "Yeah?" Barbara said, confused as much as Gavin was. "Well, it's been a month, so why don't you two still look like it's been the first day? If you were dating, you'd hold hands, make missy faces at each other, kiss for gods sake!" She said. "Ok, first, we're taking it slow and second, it doesn't concern you, so sod off." Gavin said, starting to walk off with Barbara. "Sod off?" She asked, he shook his head. 

"This is stupid." He mumbled out, she listened. "I'm sorry I got you in this, but why can't people just mind their own damn business?" He said, she sighed. "Cause they're jealous." She raised an eye at her. "Want? They are. All the girls want to date the British guy and and some guys want to date me, why, I don't know. Im a somewhat smart blonde, I'm ok looking I guess, but other than that, I think people are just jealous." She said, sighing as she said the last part. "What are on about?" He asked, looking, hurt? "You're god damn amazingly smart and gorgeous. Why would you think that?" He asked with a smile, she smiled some too. 

"If anyone gives you crap come to me, cause no way am I letting them get away with hurting you Barb." He said, she smiled more. "Thanks." She whispered out, them continuing on down the school halls to the lunch room. "Hey! You two finally showed up! Thought you guys were making out somewhere." Jade said, mumbling out the last part. Barbara slapped his head as they sat down. 

...

"I feel, like, he wants to actually be with me, and I want to actually be with him, but at the same time I think he's scared and has to remind himself it's not real. I want it to be real but, like, I don't know." Barbara said, her mother sighed. She and her have been in the phone for hours, her host family letting her lock herself in her room for privacy. Barbara told her mom about high school, her friends, the homework and teachers, Gavin, and her host family. "So tell him, or look for a sign he wants more, then suggest it. The guy doesn't have to do all the work sweetheart." Mrs. Dunkelman said. "But what if he doesn't want more and it's all in my head?" She asked, unsure if the advice. "Then maybe he'll think if it and realise he wants more too. You said his sister told you he likes you right?" She asked, Barbara nodded and said yes. "Then why are you nervous, just go for it!" He mom said, she smiled. "Thanks mom."

...

"Ok what up? You've been weird and stuff lately and have been coming to your room more and more. What gives?" Delia asked, standing in the doorway. Gavin laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. "Nothing." He said, she sighed and left the room, coming back a minute later with Mr. Pierce. "Ok. Talk." He said, sitting next to the Brit. Delia stood next to him, looking annoyed but worried. "I'm ok. Just tired." He said, but Mr. Pierce didn't believe it. "Tired of what? School? Your friends? You homesick? It's not uncommon to be homesick Gavin if you are, being away fro so long can make you miss it." He said, Gavin sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." "Now we're talking. What do you miss about the UK?" He asked. "All of it." Mr. Pierce sighed. 

"Delia, let us be for a minute." He said, she huffed but left the room, closing Gavin's door as she left. "Ok, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I think it could help you." He said, Gavin sat up. "Over Christmas break we normally go on vacation, and Annie and I thought it'd be nice to go to England someday....." He said, Gavin's face lit up. "So we discussed it and now seeing you do miss home I think it would be a nice refresher for you, plus you got a free tour guide if we go with you." He chuckle out the last part, Gavin smiled wide. "Yes! Yes, that'd be top!" Gavin said, leaning over and hugging his host father. "Thank you thank you thank you." He said, the older man chuckled and hugged back. "No problem. It's going to be fun. Can't wait to see your family you talk about."

...

"I hate this." Jade said, they all laughed at him. "It's your fault. You knew this english poem was due today but here you are, writing it at lunch when it's next hour." Delia said, he glared at her but continued in writing. "Oh, and you have it done?" He asked, she shrugged. "Not yet, but I dint have the class so it's not due for me." She said, the table laughed as Jade groaned. "You have this class Gav. You got it done?" He asked, Gavin nodded. "Yeah I wrote it last week." He said, Barbara and Delia raised a eye at him. "You did? Or did you google it?" Barbara asked. "Ha ha. And I had help. It's called 'calling my dad who is an english teacher for help'." He said, proud of his answer. "Isn't that cheating?" Jade asked. "When is it cheating asking for help?" Gavin asked, Jade nodded and continued on his work. 

"Can I see it?" Delia asked. "Hellll nah." He said in an attempt at and American accent, the table laughed at it. "But seriously though, no." Gavin said. "But whhhhy not? I want to read the mind of Gavin Free." She begged, Barbara chuckled next to them. "If you figure out my mind, please tell me. And it was more of my dad's work than mine, I just changed some things so I got a good grade for high school level." He said, Delia pouted. "I agree." Barbara said, Gavin raised an eye. "You do?" "Yeah, I think we should read it. Did you think I was agreeing with you?" She asked, Delia smiled while Gavin looked confused. "Hey Jade need help?" Gavin asked but Jade ignored him while trying to think of a word that rhymed with Brunette and made sense.

The bell rang for lunch to be over. Jade groaned, having it his poem half finished as he got up to go. "He's an idiot." Gavin said, him and Barbara getting up and walking towards the doors. "Yeah. But it's his fault. And I do want to read that poem of yours." She said, she sighed. "Fine." He said, grabbing Barbara's hand and interlocking their fingers. She was hesitant but went along with it, smiling to herself thinking of what her mom said. 

...

"Gavin, can you stay after for a second?" Mrs. Smith asked. He nodded and the students left the classroom, he stayed and stood next to her desk. "Your poem. It was...... Beautiful." She said. "Thank you ma'am." He said smiling shyly. "I never had another student get 100% on this assignment in thirty years other than a few individuals, but it's met all the requirements and still felt real." She said. "Well I asked my dad for some help so some of it was English work but most of it was real, actually all of it." He said, she smiled. "I didn't know Mr. Pierce knew English." "Oh not him, my dad in England, who teaches English." Gavin said, she nodded. "Well it's lovely and I bet who it's about is just as lovely."

...

"Here." Gavin said, handing Barbara a folded paper. "What's this?" She asked, stuffing her backpack with books. "You said you wanted to read it, so here. And before you think it's dumb, it's not. I got 100% on it." He said proudly, her closing her locker and the two walking towards the front door, hands intertwined. "OK mister, but it better be good by all this waiting you've been making me do." She said playfully. 

But if you search the whole wide world,  
Would you date to let it go?

"What's that?" Jade asked, Barbara reading the poem in the car ride home. "I...... He said he could write, but I didn't know it was this good...." She said, covering her mouth, tears threatening to come out. "Is it that good?" He asked, she nodded slowly. "Read it. I bet mines better." Jade said confidently. "Jade, he got a 100%, and had his English teacher father help him. You did it at lunch and half finished." She said, still staring at the words on the page. "So what. Let me hear it." He said. She cleared her throat and began. 

"Tree

People see tree's as a plant. I don't. Others see them as a piece of life that can't move. They give us oxygen and we live. I see them as beauty. Trapped in a bark, a loving soul giving us life. We give them life and love. Some don't get as much love as others. But they are all alike. Wanting to be free from isolation. They speak to us as there's branch's wake in the wind. Beauty comes in all sizes and shapes. You're my tree. You give me life when I need it and I don't know it. Everyone needs a tree in their life to see that they too are worth living. Thank you, for giving me life." Barbara said, the tears creating out again. "Wow, that's good, and deep..." Jade said. "Are you crying?" He asked. "JADE! ITS ABOUT ME YOU DUNT!" She said, he shook from the sudden outburst. 

"Ok ok calm down. How do you know it is. I get that the tree is a metaphor for someone but why do you think it's you?" He asked. "Cause, he's been, changing. He's holding my hand now without me knowing it till I feel his hand next to mine. He just, he's getting closer to me. I don't know if it's to make the act look more real or not it I doubt it." She said, he sighed and smiled at her. "You really like him, don't you?" Jade asked, she nodded. 

...

"You got an A on that poem and won't let me read it?!" Delia said, her parents laughing. "Sweetie, the teacher probably has his paper, give him a break. And nice job Gavin." Said her dad, she huffed and glared at Gavin. "I think you have it. I think you have it to Barb, let her read it first." She said, Gavin shrugged. "It was about her, so yeah I'm gonna let her have it." He said, she got quiet from it, the parents smiling at each other and talking on their own again. 

"Oh, before we forget, kids, we got an announcement." Said Mr. Pierce, and smile growing in his and Mrs. Pierce's face. "So we go on vacation for winter break every year...." He started, Gavin smiled wide remembering it, he kept his mouth shut but Mrs. Pierce chuckled at him. "Where we going this year?!" Delia asked, excited. "Well, Gavin's homesick some, and we always wanted to go to-" "WE'RE GOING TO ENGLAND?!" Delia asked, he chuckled and smiled. "Oh my god yes! Yes! Yes!" She said, cheering to herself. "When's winter break?" She asked now, them all laughing. "In a month. And I expect you to help us sir with this trip, telling us where all the good pubs are." Mr. Pierce joked, Gavin chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I know some."

"Wait, you drink?" Mrs. Pierce asked, sounding like a worried mother now. "Annie, he's seventeen and drinking age their is sixteen. I bet he's been to a few pubs and bars." Said her husband. "Yeah, I know what' she good beer their, trust me, no matter how good they say it is, don't get the 'Ghost Ship'. Only old men that are 100 like it. It tastes like fish oil and somehow it's huge at home" Gavin said, Mr. Pierce and Delia laughing. "Not sure I'm ok with him drinking." Annie said. "What are you going to do? Suck all the alcohol out of him?" Delia asked, her mother sighed. 

...

"So exams are next week. You ready?" Barbara asked, Delia nodded. "Yeah. I'm excited for Christmas break though." She said. "Going somewhere?" "Yes! Gavin got a little homesick so dad and mom said we should go to England to help cheer him up but also cause its fracking England!" She exclaimed, Barbara chuckled at the girl. "Nice." "Are you doing anything? Delia asked, but Barbara shook her head. "God I hope we don't get snow though. I hate snow." Barbara said, Delia laughed. "Your from Canada, and we're in Colorado, sorry to say it but you're getting snow." Delia said, Barbara sighed as the two got to the lunch room. It was like their meet up place now. They meet there after school sometimes and before school on others, but always sit together at lunch. 

"Uhhhh, are my eyes wrong or do I see Gavin and Jade reading in textbooks." Barbara said as they approached the table. Neither boy said anything, the two girls laughed and sat down with their lunch. "Hey, you still got ears?" Delia said, Gavin looked up. "Hmm? What'd you say?" He asked, both girls laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen you study, or read a book." Barbara said. "Ha ha. You know exams are next week and if I don't get a C or higher in my History Exam then I don't finish with a B or better." He said, continuing on his reading and studying. 

"Wow. Ok then, continue on." Delia said. Jade just looked up for the first time. "What'd you guys say?" He asked, Barbara and Delia laughed at him now. "Is it going to be like this for the next week?" Barbara asked, taking a bite of her sandwich afterwords. "Probably, but it's nice having them finally shut up for once." She said, chuckling at her own comment. 

...

"It feels weird packing to go home for a visit." Gavin said. "Yeah I bet." Delia said with a wide smile. "I'm excited." She said, jumping up and down. "England. Are we going to have tea? Is it good? How much milk and sugar do you use?" She asked, Gavin and Mr. Pierce laughed. "It depends on how you like it. I don't like sugar in mine but I do like milk." He said, Mr. Pierce chuckled. "I can't believe my kids are having a discussion on tea. I was expecting Delia to be excited to go shopping or see European guys and you Gavin to talk about your family." He said, both kids smiled. "I mean, I miss them, a lot. But part of me is nervous for some reason." He said. 

"Ok! I'm ready!" Mrs. Pierce yelled from upstairs, coming down the steps with a large suitcase. "Ok. Air port, then London!" Said Mr. Pierce, opening the door and them all getting out, putting the luggage in the trunk, getting in the car and driving away. "Ohhhhhhhh I'm so excited! I heard the fish is amazing!" Said Mrs. Pierce, Gavin chuckled. "Ok, so before we get there, I want to know some things. Gavin, you talk about your family, but not much. Why?" Mr. Pierce asked, Gavin shrugged. 

...

"I'm jealous." Jade said as he picked at his food. "You're boyfriend is going to England and we're stuck here in cold Colorado." He complained, the family laughed. "Hey, it's not that bad. We could go skiing or ice skating." Mrs. Farley said with a smile, but he glared at her. "I beg we don't get as much snow as you do. Like the cold?" He asked. "No. I hate the cold." Barbara said. "Then why did you come here?" He asked, she shrugged. "I really don't know why." She said, the table laughed. 

'Cause want about, what about Angels?  
They will come, they will go  
Make us ... Special. 

"Wait, you who's George? Isn't that Mr. Farley?" Delia asked. "Well yeah but I have a younger brother named George." Gavin said. "You have a brother?!" She said, he nodded with a laugh. "And a sister." "Why am I now hearing about them?!" She asked, her parents laughing at it. "You never asked." Delia glared at him. "So your brother's name is George, what's your sister's? And how old are they?" Mr. Pierce asked. 

"Lib. She's thirteen and George is fifteen." Gavin answered. "Are we going to visit them? Gavin asked, Mrs. Pierce laughed. "Well yeah. I'd like to meet the parents to the kid that's living with me and talk about you." She said, Gavin normally would have a normal face or a smile, but he looked shocked. "What? You don't want to see them?" Delia asked, he just looked out the window now. "Well, yeah........... I'm just not fond of them." 

...

No, this can't happen. He and I are just friends. But he held my hand, and put his arm around me, and he does like me..... No, it can't happen. I told myself when I came here I wouldn't fall in love. God who are you kidding, you're head over heals for him. Barbara thought to her self, tossing and turning in her bed. It's not even a real relationship. It's just to get girls off his back and guys off mine. But what if it was real?

We would text, but we do that now, but they would mean more, right? Hugging each other, going on dates, kissing..... Oh my god Barb get over yourself. She rolled over and picked up her phone. It lit up the room, reading 3 am with two new texts. She unlocked her phone and looked at them, all from Gavin. 

Gavin- Hey

Gavin- finally in England. Not really excited to see my parents but oh well. 

She chuckled to herself reading them. It was nothing, but her heart fluttered and she felt her cheeks blush. Why am I feeling like this, it's just a crush, if even. No need to fan girl over him. He's in England and having fun, I should let him be...... Play hard to get..... No that's a bad idea. But mom said I should see if her likes me back, and he does.... Maybe he doesn't know I like him...

...

"I hate flying. I hope I don't have to fly around when I'm older. That'll get annoying." Gavin said as they left the airport. "It's beautiful!" Delia said, wide eyed at the city around them. "Yeah." Gavin signed out, the family chuckling. "So, you wanna drive?" Mr. Pierce said, handing Gavin the keys to a rental car. "Uh, sir, I can't drive." He said, the man smiled. "Not in America but here you can." "No sir, I dint have my license, only a permit." "Well let's see how well that permit works. I'm an adult and I give you permission, now come on. It's only six here and I'm dying for food. You take us some place, knowing the area." He said, walking towards the car and getting in the passenger seat, a little turned around by it. 

"Uhhhh." Gavin said, getting in the car. Both girls sat in the back with their camera out, looking at the city skyline of Lindon. "Are you sure?" Gavin asked, Mr. Pierce looked at him with a smile. "Yes, now drive! The city is beautiful and time is ticking! My food could be gone!" He joked, Gavin gave a nervous smile and started to car, and took off. 

It was true to say he was nervous and looked it, but he actually drove well. Mr. Pierce was going to say something's but always stopped when he realised it isn't America and they drive different here. "So what's it like? Living here? Do you visit London a lot?" Mrs. Pierce asked from the back, head glues to the window. "It's nice. Last time I came to London was before I left for America, and before that I think I was ten. I really don't know the city well." He said nervously. 

They got dinner and checking into the hotel. Falling onto his bed Gavin let out a sigh he didn't know he held in. "Tired?" Chuckled Mr. Pierce. "I hate driving." He said, the man chuckled. "Should of said that when we left." "I did! And you bloody made me drive anyway!" Gavin said, the older man chuckled more along with the girls. "Is your accent going to get stronger now?" He joked, Gavin glared at him. That was the joke they made on the plane, Gavin getting more British than he already was and him coming to America with a even more British accent than he has now. 

...

"Get up get up get up!" Annie Pierce said, shaking each person up. They all groaned as they did. "It's morning and I'm ready to seize the day in this lovely country! Now get ready, times ticking!" She said, Gavin and Delia sighed but slowly got around. Mr. Pierce got around fast, now excited. Once the kids were actually awake they were excited. "Ok. So what's a common English breakfast?" Annie asked as they left the room. "Stereotype or actual?" Gavin asked, they chuckled. "Both." "Normal is what ever you want, stereotype is crumpets and tea." Gavin said, she smiled. "Then we're having tea and crumpets. Ohhhh I'm excited!" She cheered. 

They walked to a tea shop not far, Gavin ordering their tea's, they had no idea what one was good or not since non of them drank tea. "Milk?" The waitress asked, they all looked at Gavin for help. "Yes for mine, and don't look at me. It's your preference, not mine." He said, the waitress chuckled. "American's?" She asked, he nodded. "Then I'll leave the milk and sugar here, in case they do try it." She joked. The family looked embarrassed but once she left they laughed. 

...

"I hate snow." Barbara said as she rolled out of bed. "You're the Canadian!" Jade said defensively. "And you're the Coloradan!" She said back, the parents chuckled. "Gavin in England ok?" Asked Mrs. Farley. "Yeah. I texted him saying it's nine here, it's three in the afternoon there." She said as she took a pop tart from a box. "Wow. Jet leg get them?" Jade asked but Barbara shook her head. "Nah. I don't think so." 

...

"Uh, why are we leaving London?" Gavin asked as Mr. Pierce merged into the highway. "Cause. You're from Thame, right?" He said, Gavin's face went to shock. "You'll be fine. I don't get why you don't want to see them honestly." He said, both the girls weren't in the conversation, both in the back seat sight seeing like yesterday. "It's just, before I left we got in a big fight and I thought they would cancel my trip, but the didn't. Said they needed a break from me and I needed a break from them." Gavin said with a sigh. "If I may ask, what were you fighting about?" Gavin sighed again but didn't answer. "Do they know I'm coming?" He asked, changing the subject. "Yeah I emailed them. They're expecting us today so I expect you be nice, but they are your family, so technically I'm the guest huh?" Mr. Pierce said, Gavin chuckled. 

They got off the highway a half hour later and drove into Thame. It was tiny and quant like Gavin said it was. "It's so cute! Look at the little shops and such!" Mrs. Pierce said from the behind them. "Ok. Where to?" Mr. Pierce asked, both girls now paying attention and looking confused. "Left on the first street, then a right into the first neighbourhood. Then a right onto "Steal" street, and it's the fifth house in the left." Gavin said, Mr. Pierce smiled as the girls finally got what they were talking about. 

...

"Awe!" Barbara said, looking sad. "What?" Jade asked next to her. "The Red vs. blue guys are in London right now! That means Gavin can see Rooster teeth and I can't. Lucky." She whined, Jade laughed. "Wow. I was expecting something sad but that? Wow." "It is sad!" Barbara said, nudging him in the arm. "I want to work there someday and to meet them could help my chances. I'm gonna text Gavin that, maybe he'll see them." She said, on her phone again. "You're such a girl." He said with a chuckle, she looked at him. "I mean, you said you don't like the guy but you're head over heals for him! How long do you two go without texting? Ten minutes?"

She glared at him but continued on her typing. 

Barbara- RvB guys are in London!

It wasn't long before he replied.

Gavin- Really?! I gotta see them. I'll try and get some autographs for you.

She smiled a little Jade saw and chuckled. "See?! You like him." He said, going back to his TV show. "What if I do? And what if, someday, we do actually date?" She asked, he paused his show and looked at her. "I'm ok with this, but only if you two don't make out." He said, she smiled. "No promises."

Don't give, me up  
Don't give, me up

"Ok. We're here. Who are you texting?" Mr. Pierce said, noticing Gavin on his phone. "Probably Barbara." Delia joked out but Gavin nodded to it. "Ok well I'm going to meet these people, so if you want to come then do." He said, getting out of the car. Gavin and the girls did as he got out. Gavin took in a deep breath before walking up to his front door and knocking. 

...

"Gavin's home!" Barbara yelled as she read the text. "Wow, someone excited?" Jade teased but she shoved him. "He's in the Denver airport and should be home in a few hours." Mrs. Farley chuckled. "Goodness you like him." She teased, Barbara stuck her tongue out at the older women, she sarcastically gasped back, resulting in the two laughing. "So are you two still 'fake' dating or are you really dating?" Mr. Farley asked, Barbara sighed. "No, it's not real." She said, but glared at Jade who was giggling in the background. 

"We should visit them, ask how the trip was. Ask Gavin if tomorrow is good." Mrs. Farley said, Barbara nodded and started typing. 

Barbara: Hey, Mrs. Farley want to know how the trip went, tomorrow hang out?

Gavin: np. God I hate flying

Barbara: you're telling me

...

They all didn't talk much on the ride home, all exhausted from the plane being delayed at three in the morning. But now the Pierce's and Gavin were in the car driving home at noon, awake, but quiet. Gavin was quiet when he saw his parents and has been since. They all saw it, but didn't know why. "Your sister was quiet." Delia said, breaking the silence, they never talked about his family yet. "Yeah, she is." Gavin answered. "I noticed your brother had a bruise on his elbow, does he do sports?" Mr. Pierce asked, Gavin nodded. 

"Ok. I'm tired of this quiet. What is up with you?" Mrs. Pierce finally said, sounding harsh. Mr. Pierce next to her hushed her but Gavin sighed. "Lin is mute, that's why she didn't say anything. My dad works a lot and isn't home much, it started when he left more. Mum had Lib, and she wasn't dads, I don't know who's. Mum is nice, but also aggressive, and when she drinks, us kids pay for it. Dad doesn't know, and I don't like talking about it." Was all Gavin said, he got quiet and distant again, but this time Mrs. Pierce let him be quiet. 

...

Delia: Gavin was abused 

Barbara: what?

Delia: He said his mum gets drunk sometimes and he and his sister and brother get hurt from it, I now get why he didn't want to see his parents. 

Barbara: like, physically, or mentally?

Delia: idk, but this is the first we heard of it and he's pretty quiet now. He won't talk at all! Also, his sister is mute and it explains how he's knows sign.

Barbara: why did he not tell us about this?!

Delia: idk. Maybe he was embarrassed? I heard people who get abused or raped don't tell cause they are embarrassed from it

Barbara: maybe. I'll see what I can do

Delia: thanks

...

"The trip was good?" Mrs. Farley asked, Mr. And Mrs. Pierce nodded. They all met up at the Pierce's house, Barbara noticed how Gavin was distant like Delia said. Jade didn't know, but he got the vibe something was up by the way the teens were quiet. "Was the tea good?" Jade asked, Gavin chuckled and nodded. "I talked to the RvB guys." Gavin said, Barbara's face lighted up. "You did?" "Yeah, and they said they want me to work their when I finish high school." He said, a real smile on his face. "Wow, you gonna do it?" "I don't know, they work in Austin and I don't know how much money I'd have to live here."

'Cause what about, what about Angels?

"Ok, what up?" Barbara asked, she dragged Gavin to his room later int he evening to find out what was wrong. She knew, but she wanted to see if he would tell her. "Wot you on about?" He asked, she crossed her arms and stood in front of the closed door. "You're quiet and distant and I'm worried." She said, he sighed. "I'm fine." "If you were you wouldn't look sad and depressed. What. Is. Wrong?" She asked, more stern now. "It's nothing. I'm just tired." She saw his lie. "From what?" He hesitated. "My life." He said, she opened her mouth slightly, Barbara didn't expect that answer, she now looked annoyed. 

"Ok?! I hate my life. I didn't ask to get born, or be realised by the worst mother in the world. I didn't ask for my dad to go to work so much I never saw him in my childhood, I thought they got divorced. My mum would go out, drink, have sex with random guys while I was at home with my little brother and sister who were in strollers! I didn't ask to have a sister who was born sick and needed help, and in the process becoming mute and unable to talk, I didn't want to be beaten everyday for no reason cause my mother felt she needed to get the anger out!" Gavin said, tears started forming in his eyes. 

She fell onto his bed and hid his face in his hands, Barbara quickly walked over and sat next to him. "I'm sorry." He mumbled out, she raised a eye. "For what?" "For not telling you, or anyone. I though if I bottled it up it would all be ok soon, but because I got older, she thought I could take more of the beatings. Dad doesn't know, he always thought us kids got picked on at school." "Us kids?" Barbara asked, he nodded. They sat in silence for a while, the tears stopped on Gavin's face, he looked better, but hurt. As did Barbara. 

"You'll be ok." Barbara said, resting her head in his shoulder. "I hope." Gavin answered. "My dad was a used when he was a kid, I never had the pain, but I saw the scars he has from it." She said, he didn't respond. "Do you still have bruises?" "No, they all went away by now. When I came I had a few but I hid them well enough." Barbara felt her heart break from the words. "Can I do something crazy, and hopefully lift the mood?" She asked, looking at Gavin in the eyes. He smiled and brought his hand up, pulling her into a kiss. 

She fell in it, as did her. Barbara brought her hands up, wrapping around Gavin's neck as he held her close, one hand in her neck, the other wrapped around her waist. She smiled through the kiss, he didn't long afterwords and the two stopped to laugh, Barbara resting her forehead on his, staring into his bright green eyes. "Better?" She asked, he smiled. "Better."

...

"So when did you two actually start dating?" Jade asked at lunch, witnessing another one of their kisses. "I think it's cute." Delia said, but stopped when she saw Jade's glare. "Ha ha. And I don't know. Gav?" Barbara asked, he shrugged. "Seriously though, it's coming up to the end of the school year, what are you two going to do afterwords?"

They will come, they will go

Snuggled on top of him was Barbara who was asleep. Gavin smiled as he held her close, closing his eyes as well. Barbara was in the school play and being a supportive boyfriend he would stay late some nights with her so she wasn't alone at rehearsals. That normally resulted in the two snuggled up sleeping when she had a break. "Barbara!" Some girl said, waking both of them. "Ooo la la." She teased, then walked away. "Bloody hell." Gavin mumbled, Barbara laughed and got off him, both sitting up laughing. 

Make us... Special

"Announcing the seniors, Graduated!" The principal said, the students flung their hats in the air and all cheered, hugging each other. The parents sat in the audience taking photos of their child's graduation, Barbara kissed Gavin quick before people saw, well, not many. "Gross!" Jade said when he was by Barbara and Gavin, Delia wasn't far behind, but they both were smiling. "Nah. Next year it will be you." Barbara said, ruffling up his hair. "Hey hey!" Jade said but the three laughed as he fixed it. 

"Feel good to graduate? Or, well graduate here, and then go home and graduate next year?" Mr. Pierce asked them, they all chuckled while Barbara and Gavin nodded. "Well I'm proud." Mrs. Pierce said, hugging the two. She let go and smiled wide at them. The two families went out to celebrate, it was one of their best days of their lives. 

...

But all good things come to an end. Gavin went home a week before Barbara, she was excited to go home, but also sad. She liked her stay and she knew she was welcomed, but being on the plane alone and heading to Canada was upsetting. Gavin and her still chatted, their relationship never ended really, they Skype'd as much as they could and talked on the phone, but time goes by and they got busy. She still talked with the Farley family, but over time they got distant too. Eventually, she didn't hear back from Gavin, and he didn't hear back from her. Their 'relationship' was over, Barbara was devastated, but she knew dating a guy who lived on the other side of the world could have its consequences, she didn't expect it to be though them forgetting each other. 

Not about, not about Angels?

"Did you see the new Red vs Blue video?" One of her friends said, Barbara laughed. "No, not yet. Is it good?" She asked, eating her sandwich as her friends talked about it. "God! I really wished they didn't kill of that Jones guy. He sounded hot." "Only you think that. You heard his say a few lines and you think he's god damn amazing now huh?" Barbara laughed and checked her watch. "I got to go." She said as she stood up, her friends moaned. "But can't college wait?!" One said, she raised an eye at them and left. 

After class she went to her dorm and looked up the new episode, remembering how Gavin could of gotten a job there. "Sir, it's Jones." Was all she needed to hear to know it was Gavin. Gavin. She sat up and reminded the video, replaying it over and over again to hear his voice. "RTX." She said, opening another tab and seeing when it was, where it was, and how much tickets cost. 

...

"Head light fluid?" Burnie laughed, as well as the others. "Wot?" Gavin asked, they all cracked up. He was on another podcast, he really hit it off in an interview and when Gavin graduated high school, he moved to Austin for the job. He stayed with Geoff who was nice to him, and soon he got a spot of RvB, but was quickly done with talking in the show, and now worked on editing with others. 

"God damn dude. How stupid are you?" Geoff said, a Gavin frowned but laughed not long after. "Hahaha. Ooooh ok. Uhh, we need to talk about RTX stuff." Buss aid as he finished laughing. "Yes! RTX is in again this year, and tickets go on sale in less than a week, so go get them!"

Angels

"You sure about this?" Delia asked, Barbara called her on her plan, she agreed but was sceptical now that she was standing in front of the convention centre with Barbara and Jade. "Yes, she needs to see him. Plus, I miss that Brit." Jade said, they smiled and walked in. Going to a booth, Barbara recognised Geoff and talked to him, telling him she was friends with Gavin in high school. "Ahh, Barbara right? He talks about you a lot." Geoff said, Barbara blushed. 

"He's at a panel right now, after words I think he has a break, then he'll be on another panel at five." Geoff said, she smiled. "I'll be there." He smiled and signed her shirt, then she went on. "Five? But that's in a hour, what are we going to do till-" Jade was saying, but was cut off when he saw Joel Hayman walk by. "OH MY GOD ITS JOEL!" He screamed, Delia and Barbara laughing behind him. 

...

"Do I have to go on this panel? This will be the fifth in four hours and I'm tired." Gavin complained. "Oh grow up. And yes, I think you'll like this one." Geoff said as he dragged Gavin out of there hotel room. They walked the lobby of the convention to get there, being stopped by fans asking for photos and such, they didn't pass up but they were late by ten minutes, luckily for them, Burnie and Gus waited to go on till they got there. 

"Podcast panel?" Burnie said when they were in stage, the audience cheered. "Does that mean I can have a beer and spill it?" Gavin asked, the crowd laughed as Gus rolled his eyes. "Only if I can double his." Geoff said, Burnie laughed and took out a case of beer, handing one to each of them. Geoff searched the crowd for Barbara, but he couldn't find her, but it was a room filled up to the brim, she had to be in there somewhere. 

"What are you looking for?" Gavin asked, staring at Geoff. "Huh? Nothing." Geoff said, the three laughing. "Ok so I thought of a new game." Burnie started, pulling out his laptop while Gavin bit his lip. "So I asked Gavin and Google three words and they both finished the statement. Now you two have to guess which one said it, Gavin or Google." Burnie said, the crowd cheered, they talked about the idea once but it never happened, Gavin was holding back the laughter. 

"Ok. So the first response was, can you see stars while you're in space, and the other one was, can you see oxygen." The crowd and the crew all started laughing, Gavin was still holding back laughter. "Ok I'm gonna say the stars is Google and Gavin is the oxygen one." Gus said. "I think the reverse." Geoff said, Burnie laughed. "Geoff is correct." Burnie said, but he got interrupted by Gus immediately. "Why do you want to know that? Are you serious?!" 

"Yeah! Like...." Gavin paused, Burnie laughed. "Give him time...." Burnie said, Geoff giggled next to him. "Forget it." Gavin said as he laughed. "No no. Continue, I'm curious." The audience laughed again as Gavin tried to think of words. "Hey let's do questions!" He said, getting a cheer and boo from the crowd. "I like how you said that, when someone will ask you to answer the question that your avoiding, so why?" Geoff asked, Gavin got quiet and sipped his beer as Burnie and Gus laughed. "Ok let's get some mic's and if you want to ask a question line up." Burnie said.

"Theirs gonna be so many RvB questions." Geoff mumbled out as people started lining up. They started asking questions, Geoff was watching to see if he saw Barbara, but he didn't. She didn't line up but he still hoped he would see her. The panel ended and they left, the crowd still talked to them but Gavin left fast, Geoff noticed and went after him. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked, Gavin sighed. "I'm god damn tired." He said, it was clear he hasn't slept in a few days. 

"I know but you have to do a signing." Geoff said, Gavin sighed and crossed his arms. "Whhhhhhhy?" He whined, people who were walking by noticed and laughed, some stopped and watched. Geoff noticed one of them was Barbara. She was smiling and laughing. "Because. I think you'll like it better if you saw some fans." He said, looking at Barbara. "Geoff, I'm dead tired and can barely keep my eyes open. If you think it will be enjoyable giving people shirts, and it will, but I'm not up to it. I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." Gavin said, Geoff sighed as he walked away. 

"Gavin!" Geoff yelled, Gavin sighed and turned around. "Whhhhhat?" He whined, fans chuckled, it was typical Geoff and Gavin but in the public and not on camera. "Have you met Barbara?" Geoff said, pointing to her. Barbara waved and smiled, Gavin's face went to shock. 

...

"God damn it." Gavin said, Barbara chuckled next to him. The two, Burnie, and Gus were all on a panel at RTX, a year later from when they saw each other again. They started dating again, and they did hide the relationship for a while, but of course someone saw them kissing and word got around. But they didn't care, they were together again, after years of being apart. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and im so proud of it! Have any questions or comments please feel free to ask. More fics coming soon


End file.
